Survivor: Animal Crossing
|previousseason = |nextseason = }} Survivor: Animal Crossing is the twentieth installment of Ryan's Reality Network, and is the fourth installment in a non-Versus Survivor game. Production The blog for this season is RRN AC Survivor and the tag of the season is RRN AC Survivor. Hosts Twists *'Roles': At the beginning of the game, the players voted to assign 12 roles to the other players in the game. The person with the most votes for a specific role was elected to that position. Each role has its own unique power. *'Tribe Expansion': On Day 4 the two starting tribes split into 3 tribes on 6. *'The Shop': Each round the players could purchase items from The Shop with "bells" that they earned through competing in reward challenges. The items ranged from advantages, to disadvantages for other players, to fruit that could be used as a Hidden Immunity Idol. *'Buy Back': After the triple tribal in Episode 4, the 3 castaways who were voted out competed in a series of challenges for one of them to get back in to the game. Castaways } | align="left" |' ' 17, Australia | | | rowspan=2 | Med Evac Day 3 | 0 |- | | align="left"|' ' 17, England | | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 14 |- | | align="left" |' ' 18, United States | | | | rowspan=2 | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 6 |- | | align="left" |' ' 17, Canada | | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 9 | 6 |- | | align="left" |' ' 17, United States | | | | | rowspan=2 | 4th Voted Out Day 11 | 6 |- | | align="left" |' ' 18, United States | | | | | 5th Voted Out Day 11 | 10 |- | | align="left" |' ' 19, United States | | | | | | 7th Voted Out Day 14 | 6 |- | | align="left" |' ' 19, United States | | | | | | | |- | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="left" |' ' 17, United States | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | 6th Voted Out Day 14 | rowspan=2 |2 |- | |- | | align="left" |' ' 24, United States | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 16, United States | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 24, United States | | | | | | | 1 |- | | align="left" |' ' 20, Canada | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 23, United States | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 19, United States | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 22, Canada | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 18, United States | | | | | | | 1 |- | | align="left" |' ' 21, United States | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 22, United States | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 17, United States | | | | | | | 3 |} Episode Guide Edgic Edgic Calculations Step 1: :Ratings: OTT, CP, MOR, UTR and INV :OTT (over the top) :CP (complex personality) :LMOR (middle of the road) :LTR (under the radar) :INV (Invisible) Step 2: :Tone: NN, N, neutral (no tone), P, PP (Rate players from Really Negative to Really Positive) :M (Mixed) This is a special Tone designation. It is used when a player has both significant negative and significant positive scenes in one episode. It helps differentiate from the "nothing" (neutral) tone of a neglected character or the static neutral of a middle of the road or complex character. It shows active manipulation of a character, rather than a passive or neglected edit. :Note: If an edit contains minor P manipulation but a lot of N manipulation, then the rating is not Mixed, but Negative, as the N manipulation overwhelms the P (and vice versa). Very minor P & N manipulation is better recorded as a Neutral. '' '''Step 3': :Visibility: 1 to 5 :(From a low of 1 to a high of 5) Voting History